My Toast to You
by ZashleySilver
Summary: Zack looked around the room. Everyone was there. Even a mysterious blonde girl giving a toast. But not HER. Zaddie! COMPLETE!


heyy everyone. here's my first zaddie onshot! hope you all like! plz review. pc out jenna

* * *

The music was playing. Kids were dancing and having fun. That's what Cody & Zack's high school graduation party looked like.

Mr. Mosbey, giddy at the fact that the twins were older and didn't pull pranks anymore, threw them and all of their friends a party in the Tipton ballroom.

Zack was sitting on a loveseat, watching what everyone one was up too.

He saw Mr. Mosbey. He had gotten a little older, but was still the Mr. Mosbey that was strange and a perfectionist. He was sitting with some of Zack's friends, probably telling them one of his lame old jokes. Zack grinned at the fact that the kids actually laughed at it. And not a fake laugh, either!

Next he saw his mom and Arwin. They were chatting, Carey was giggling like crazy, and were eating cake. His mom had actually broken down three years ago and went on a date with Arwin. Now, Arwin was the happiest man in the world, being engaged to Carey Martin. Zack smiled at the fact that his mom made Arwin so happy, and made herself happy at the same time.

A little ways away, Zack saw his dad hitting on Bethany Abruzzini, a girl in his class. Zack chuckled knowing that his dad would never stop trying to be a ladies' man.

Zack looked to see his brother, Cody, in the middle of the dance floor. He was dancing wit his girlfriend for 2 years, who happened to be the stupidest heiress alive. No, he wasn't dancing with Paris Hilton! (A/N sorry about that. I have nothing against Paris! It was the only heiress I could think of!)

No, Cody Martin was dancing with his girlfriend, London Tipton.

Zack could never believe how much they liked each other. And Cody didn't even like London for her money, and London his smarts.

Zack couldn't believe how things turned around since . . . it happened.

Zack started doing better in school. A lot better. He applied to 15 colleges, and got excepted to 11 of them.

Cody was going to MIT. He also was talking with Zack about maybe proposing to London. Zack was really proud of his brother.

His mom and Arwin were happily engaged to each other.

His dad's band was no more, but his dad was still a bit of a celebrity. And he was living in Boston now!

London was even doing better. She was a lot smarter now. She learned that smarticle wasn't a real word. She wasn't going to college, though. But she said it would be easier to see Cody at school and when he came home.

Mr. Mosbey was one happy camper lately. He wasn't bitter or anything. He was actually happy.

Zack smiled at all of the happy people at his party. He just wished there could be one more happy person there to make him even happier. But that was impossible.

"Attention, everyone!" Mr. Mosbey called. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Zack got up and walked over to Cody.

"I think now would be a good time to start toasts.

"Now, what do I have to say about Zack and Cody? Well, I can tell ya one thing, they caused me to get to know my doctor really well." People laughed. "But seriously. These two boys moved into my hotel when they were only 11 years old. And from then until only two years ago, they were THE biggest pains in my butt. And I couldn't WAIT for the day they left for school . . . or military school . . . or for Zack, jail." People laughed again. "But now, I think I'm going to hate having them gone for even a second. I've come to know these boys oh to well to let them slip through my fingers. I love you two." He sniffled. He, Cody, and Zack all shared a hug as people clapped.

After Mosbey, Arwin, London, and their parents each gave a toast. Carey was crying during every speech, even her own! People were starting to go back to their parting.

"Wait! Wait!" a voice was saying. People stopped and turned to a coffee table in the back. A petite blonde, wearing a green print dress in black strappy shoes walked on top of it.

"I want to give my own toast about Zack and Cody." She said. "I've known Zack and Cody for so long. The day they moved into the hotel, I knew that life would be a lot more interesting. And boy was I right! Zack's desire for money and Cody's sceams to either stop him or help him gave excitement to each and everyday. I remember how smart Cody was, and still is! He would work with Arwin and make like, the craziest inventions ever! And I remember how Zack would always think of half-baked plans to either make some quick cash, get some hot girls, or both. They could really be a pain every once in a while. But now that they are grown up and will be leaving, I just wish that they would pull one more prank. Just before they left. But anyway, I love these boys. I always have, and always will." People clapped as Mosbey helped the girl down.

Zack and Cody were both confused. Everyone; their mom, Arwin, Mr. Mosbey, their dad, and even London; somehow knew this girl and were hugging her.

Suddenly, probably because of their twin telepathy, Cody and Zack got an idea of who it could be.

"It couldn't be her, could it?" Cody asked his brother hopefully. Zack took a good look at this girl. He sighed and shook hi head no.

"No. you and I both know she moved out to Orlando. She hated us. She said she'd never come back, even if we died. She hates you and me. she hates me." Zack lowered his head in shame. Cody just shrugged and walked over to the girl.

Zack went back to sitting on the couch.

About an hour later, someone sat next to him. he turned to see who, and saw the mystery blonde girl.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She smiled shyly. "How's your party going?"

"Eh."

"Just eh? I would come all the way up here for an 'eh' party! Come, on, tell me why it's 'eh'." She playfully hit him.

"Well, it's just, there's someone who isn't here ho I really wish was here." He didn't know why he was telling a complete stranger this.

"Who?" she asked.

"This girl. I've known her for six years. I had always had a crush on her. She worked here at the Tipton. I would hit on her like, ten times a day. She was never really into me, though. A three year age difference. But I never stopped loving her." He smiled as he remembered his favorite person in the world. Then his smile faded. "But two years ago, she told us she was engaged to this guy from her old school who she really liked. I was really, really upset. And I accidentally hurt her fiancée. Badly. He had to go to the hospital."

"Oh no." the girl gasped.

"Yeah. the girl hated me. like really, really hated me. she left for Florida. She told me, or yelled at me in my face right before she left, how much I had 'crossed the line'. She told me I was the worst person in the world. She said she'd never come back. She said I could die and she'd just stay down south. When she left, I started doing better in everything, really. I wanted to impress her. I knew she'd never know or care, though. But I just did it for myself, and somehow I knew she'd . . . feel it. I really loved her. And I still do." he turned and looked at the girl. She had a tear sliding down her cheek. "Sorry I dumped all of that on you." He apologized.

"What did you love about her?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, everything really. I love her hair. It was the prettiest long blonde hair ever. I love her smile. it could make the worst day brighten with just one grinning flash of her perfect teeth. I love how she worked for what she wanted. She was stuck working at this hotel for years to earn money. Sure she complained, but she always told me it was totally worth it. She got to be with amazing people everyday, and always have an adventure. I love her laugh. With just one laugh, a giggle, a chuckle, the entire room could be laughing. She just had that effect on people. I really just love everything about her." He smiled softy.

The girl had more tears coming out of her eyes. "You said she left, right?" Zack nodded. "Then why do you say 'love' instead of 'love_d_'?" she asked. Zack didn't need to think of an answer.

"Because I didn't stop loving her. I still do. I always have, and I always will. If she hates me or not. She's my reason for living." The girl smiled at this. Then she leaned in and softly kissed Zack.

"What was that for?" Zack asked after she pulled away.

"Because I see that you really loved Maddie." She said. Zack paused.

"How did you know her name was Maddie?" he asked. The girl sighed, but smiled.

"Because I'm Maddie, Zack. It's me." she said.

"W-what?"

"Zack, I feel horrible for when I left two years ago. Everything I said and did was wrong. I never ended up marring that jerk. I had to stay down in Florida though to figure out why I broke up with him. and then I realized that it was because I loved you. So I came p just for your party to tell you and just see you again. I love you Zack. I really, really do." Maddie smiled.

"I've always loved you Maddie."

They both smiled, and shared a sweet, passionate kiss.


End file.
